The use of club drugs, including cocaine, MDMA (ecstasy), methamphetamine, ketamine, and GHB, has increased dramatically among emerging adult males (ages 18-24), and particularly young men who have sex with men, in the past few years. These drugs pose a threat to the health and well-being of these highly vulnerable youth. The dangers associated with club drug use stem from the physical and psychological risks that are associated with use, as well as the risk of HIV infection through unsafe sexual behavior while under the influence. Research shows that these young men are reporting more sexual risk behavior than in previous years and there is significant concern that HIV infection rates may once again be on the rise. Currently there are no evidence-based interventions available that address club drug use and HIV sexual risk behaviors simultaneously among young men who have sex with men. We propose a brief intervention, based on the principles of Motivational Interviewing and using an adaptation of Motivational Enhancement Therapy, designed to reduce unsafe sexual practices and club drug use among non-treatment seeking emerging adult males who report engaging in both risk behaviors. The objectives of the project are to: (1) recruit and enroll an ethnically diverse sample of 300 young men (ages 18-24);(2) test the efficacy of a brief risk reduction intervention compared to an attention educational control intervention;(3) test whether baseline quantity/frequency of club drug use and unprotected sex, psychiatric severity, motivation, and self- efficacy are significant predictors of change over time, and (4) examine mediators that are hypothesized to be fundamental to motivational interviewing-based interventions. Participants will be randomized into either the proposed intervention or an attention control condition following the completion of an intake assessment. Follow-up assessments will occur at 3, 6, 9, and 12-months in order to assess short-term and longer-term effects. This research could help to reduce club drug use and unprotected sex among emerging adult males. If effective, the intervention will help minimize the negative physical and psychological effects associated with club drug use, and reduce HIV infections among emerging adult males.